Hello
by isfa.id
Summary: Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat impian tak sesuai kenyataan? Apakah harus menyerah, atau kembali memperjuangkannya? Prolog - 04 - Tentang dua pemuda yang tengah melalui proses pencarian jati diri. DAY6!
1. Prolog - 01

**Tittle: Hello - Prolog - 01**

 **Cast: DAY6**

Happy Reading

 **\- isfa_id -**

Seoul, Korea Selatan, 11:23 PM

Suara musik itu bergema dengan kerasnya di sebuah diskotik. Di mana para muda-mudi menghamburkan waktu dan materinya demi mendapati kepuasan yang sebenarnya semu. Namun entah mengapa seakan mereka nampak bahagia karena hal tersebut. Padahal lihatlah lelaki yang tengah terduduk lunglai di salah satu kursi bar di sana. Ia dengan kaos hitam bertuliskan 'Free' di bagian dada kanannya itu tampak lesu dengan mata yang telah memerah, memandang sendu pada seseorang yang berada beberapa meter di depannya.

Laki-laki itu hanya melirik dengan bibir yang tertutup rapat, dengan mata yang seakan tak bernyawa, dengan jari yang tak berdaya. Ia hanya diam, dengan gelas winenya yang telah kosong.

Senyuman putus asa itu tergambar di wajah sayunya meski tersamarkan oleh lampu yang temaram. Kekecewaan itu terlukis di sudut matanya yang mulai menitikkan setetes air mata tanpa disadarinya.

Namun perlahan ia bangkit dengan gebrakan yang tak sengaja ia lakukan pada mejanya dikarenakan kakinya yang tak kuat menahan berat badannya. Dengan langkah lunglai karena sensasi minuman keras yang mulai merajai, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar setelah meletakkan tiga lembar uang kertas yang ia abaikan jumlahnya, meski ia tahu itu lebih dari cukup untuk membayar ketidaksadarannya malam ini.

Ia tinggalkan lelaki yang sedari tadi menjadi arah pandangan matanya. Laki-laki yang tengah bermain dengan senar gitar di panggung kecil yang tampak gemerlap oleh lampu disko. Laki-laki yang tengah mengalunkan melodi indah dari bibirnya. Laki-laki yang tengah bernyanyi diiringi tepuk tangan dari penontonnya. Laki-laki yang membuat ia seketika merasakan mual, dengan kepala yang terasa berat, meski nyatanya itu terjadi karena winenya.

"Berengsek!" umpatnya setelah ia berhasil keluar dengan sedikit bantuan dari dua algojo yang mengangkat tubuh kurusnya. Dia tersenyum sinis, memandang pintu diskotik yang sudah kembali tertutup rapat, dengan tubuh yang terbaring di atas tanah basah yang ia abaikan rasa dinginnya. "Arght~" hingga akhirnya teriakan putus asa itupun terdengar dengan tangan kanan lelaki tersebut yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kirinya.

 **\- isfa_id -**

'Bruk'

Laki-laki itu menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya pada kasurnya yang sama sekali tak empuk saat ia berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya, sehingga membuat kepalanya membentur lantai di bawahnya. Namun seolah ia yang tak bisa merasakan sakit, ia bergegas memejamkan matanya untuk segera tidur guna menghilangkan kepenatannya.

"Ah~" meski pada detik berikutnya ia melenguh setelah merasakan kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri, berdenyut, hingga mau tak mau membuat ia kembali membuka kedua matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam.

Iapun bangkit, mengusap kepalanya guna menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, membuat rambut coklatnya yang telah tak tertata itu semakin nampak berantakkan. Namun siapa yang peduli, bahkan ia sendiripun tidak.

Dengan gerakkan tangan yang masih sedikit lemah ia menuangkan air putih pada gelas yang terletak di atas meja yang berada di kamar sempitnya. Ia teguk segera air yang tampak sangat menyegarkan itu, dengan suara kelegaan yang ia perdengarkan pada gendang telinganya di mana sang daun telinga itu tampak memerah dikarenakan udara musim dingin yang akan mulai menyelimuti ibu kota negaranya, tempat di mana ia tinggal.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan, berjalan ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup rapat. Tangannyapun tergerak, membuka gorden bermotif garis horizontal berwarna kuning yang menutupi jendela tersebut, membiarkan cahaya matahari menelusup masuk, menampakkan ruangannya yang terlihat sangat berantakkan.

Baju-baju kotor itu berserakkan di setiap sudut ruangan, piring-piring kotor sejak dua minggu yang lalu tampak menumpuk di wastaple, belum lagi debu-debu yang telah memenuhi tiap jengkal kamarnya.

Tapi seakan tak peduli, laki-laki itu bergegas membuka kaos hitamnya yang telah beraroma alkohol dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, menambah jumlah baju kotor yang harus segera ia cuci, meski entah kapan.

Iapun langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kurusnya, membiarkan kehangatan membungkusnya dari angin pagi yang menelusup masuk dari jendela yang ia biarkan terbuka.

Biarkan ia terlelap ditemani sinar mentari guna menghilangkan mabuk akibat menghabiskan dua botol wine tadi malam.

Biarkan ia seperti itu hingga nanti ia dapat terbangun dengan senyuman.

Biarkan matanya terpejam agar dapat terbuka kembali dengan cahaya kehidupan.

Biarkan tubuh lelahnya beristirahat hingga nanti ia dapat kembali bersemangat menjalani harinya.

Biarkan ia seperti itu, sebentar saja.

Biarkan hatinya merasakan ketenangan ditemani suara keciap anak ayam yang meminta makan pada induknya.

Biarkan ia seperti itu.

Biarkan saja.

Ya.

 **T.B.C**


	2. Prolog - 02

**Title: Hello - Prolog - 02**

 **Cast: DAY6**

Happy Reading.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Toronto, Kanada, 09:12 AM

"Brian, stop!" wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang itu berlari dan menarik lengan laki-laki yang berada di depannya, memutar tubuh tegap itu menghadapnya. "Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" ungkapnya dengan nada tersengal akibat nafasnya yang tak teratur.

Laki-laki itu melirik sekilas dengan senyum sinis yang ia suguhkan, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia kemudian menarik keras tangannya dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan wanita tersebut yang masih terengah, mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

"Berhenti!" wanita itu berteriak, selantang yang ia bisa, berharap sosok tersebut mendengarkannya. Namun laki-laki yang ia panggil Brian tersebut sama sekali tak berniat menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terus berjalan dengan tangan kanannya yang memperbaiki posisi tas gitarnya yang menggantung di pundak kanannya.

"Hei sialan! Ku bilang berhenti!"

Laki-laki itu memutar tubuhnya dan kembali menyuguhkan senyuman sinis di wajahnya ditemani oleh jari tengah yang ia tujukan pada sang wanita dan kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkannya setelah ia mengangkat wajahnya, caranya menunjuk lelaki yang berada di belakang wanita tersebut yang membuat wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati lelakinya yang lain tengah berdiri di sana dengan diamnya.

Hingga akhirnya tak ada apapun yang bisa wanita itu lakukan selain membiarkan Brian semakin jauh melangkah meninggalkannya dengan ia yang juga melangkah pergi meninggalkan 'kekasihnya' yang berusaha menahannya.

"Sialan!" umpatnya seraya menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman lelaki yang masih berusaha mengejarnya.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Bandara Internasional Pearson Toronto

Laki-laki itu berjalan memasuki terminal keberangkatan dengan tiket dan passport yang berada di tangan kirinya. Sesekali ia mengetuk-ngetuk besi pembatas dengan buku kecil tersebut demi mengisi kekosongan waktunya selama ia menunggu giliran.

Gitar listrik yang terbungkus tas berwarna hitam itu setia menggantung di bahu kanannya dengan ditemani buku yang ada di genggamannya. Bola matanya tak henti berputar, memperhatikan hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di sekitarnya, hingga akhirnya tiba gilirannya berdiri di hadapan seseorang yang tengah mengenakan seragam serba putih itu.

Ia suguhkan sebuah senyuman pada petugas pemeriksaan yang tengah mengecek kelengkapan datanya dan bergegas memasuki pintu terminal setelah petugas tersebut mempersilahkan dengan memastikan ia yang telah memesan seat tambahan untuk gitarnya.

Sesaat ia membalik tubuhnya, memandang gerombolan orang-orang yang memenuhi bandara.

Dilihatnya banyak ekspresi di sana. Ada yang tampak sedih mengantar kepergian seseorang yang amat mereka cintai. Bahkan ia dapat mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil yang sedari tadi tak kunjung berhenti karena harus membiarkan sang ayah pergi demi tugas negaranya. Namun ada juga yang tampak bahagia, karena mereka yakin orang-orang yang mereka cintai itu akan segera kembali dengan membawa banyak cerita menarik nantinya yang akan mereka dengarkan tanpa bosannya.

Senyuman itupun kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang tampak sendu meski sedari tadi ia berusaha agar kesedihan itu tak nampak di sana.

Ditatapnya lambaian-lambaian tangan yang menghantar kepergian dari orang-orang terkasih mereka, namun tak ada lambaian tangan yang tertuju padanya. Ia sendiri dan ia harus menerima itu.

Terbayang di ingatannya wajah cantik yang tengah tersenyum lebar seraya memandang 'wajah bantalnya' yang baru saja terbangun setelah tidur panjang karena projek musik yang tengah ia garap. Bahkan iapun masih dapat merasakan lembutnya bibir pink yang menyentuh pipi putihnya saat ia memejamkan matanya.

Senyum itu kini memudar dengan ia yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh, meninggalkan semua kenangan manis yang tak mungkin ia bawa. Biarkan saja rasa sakit hatinya menemani ia dalam perjalanannya. Biarkan pahitnya patah hati itu menggelayuti hari-harinya. Agar nanti saat hari yang berat itu perlahan tergantikan dengan kebahagiaan, maka ia dapat tertawa lepas dengan semua kegembiraan.

"Selamat tinggal." lirihnya, meninggalkan semua kenangan di negara yang akan segera ia tinggalkan.

Semoga tawa itu segera hadir, memenuhi tiap-tiap harinya. Dengan suara petikan gitar yang akan membawa suasana ramai akan kebahagiaan.

Semoga.

 **T.B.C**


	3. Prolog - 03

**Title: Hello - Prolog - 03**

 **Cast: DAY6**

Happy Reading.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Seoul, Korea Selatan, 08:45 PM

'Ting ting ting ting.'

Dentingan dari tuts piano itu mengalun indah dimainkan oleh jemari ramping laki-laki berparas manis itu. Musik opera The Magic Flute dari Mozart menggema memenuhi ruangan pesta, tempat ia memanjakan ratusan pasang telinga yang teramat sangat dimanjakan malam ini. Ia tersenyum menyaksikan tamu-tamu tersebut tampak sangat menikmati permainan musiknya.

'Ting~'

Hingga akhirnya iapun mengakhiri permainan pianonya dengan nada panjang yang indah dengan dihadiahi tepuk tangan riuh dari semua tamu. Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya menerima semua penghargaan yang ia dapatkan. Ada rasa puas dalam dirinya saat menatap mimik kebahagiaan dari semua wajah yang ia pandang malam ini. Iapun bangkit, membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya yang teramat sangat.

"Wah, bukankah dia putra Direktur?"

"Ya, permainan pianonya sangat indah."

"Wajahnya juga sangat tampan."

Para tamu berbisik dengan terus memberikan tepuk tangan pada ia yang terus membungkukkan tubuhnya ke segala sisi.

 **\- isfa_id -**

~ Congratulations neon cham daedanhae oh

~ Congratulations eojjeom geureohge oh

~ Amureohji anha hamyeo nal...

Laki-laki itu menghentikan nyanyiannya saat seseorang memasuki kamarnya, tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu. "Ayah..." lirihnya menatap sosok yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia yang sebelumnya berbaring di atas spring bednya bergegas bangkit dengan melepaskan earphone dari telinganya.

Ditatapnya lelaki dewasa yang tengah mengenakan piyama berwarna navy itu yang juga tengah menatapnya intens. Meski dalam hitungan detik berikutnya ia menundukkan kepalanya saat sang ayah mengeluarkan decakkannya.

"Bila memang tak ada kegiatan sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah larut malam." ujar sang ayah kepada satu-satunya putra yang ia miliki.

"Ya." dan laki-laki itupun hanya menjawab dengan singkat titah dari sang ayah, pemilik penuh kekuasaan di rumahnya.

Lelaki dewasa bertitle ayah tersebutpun segera membalik tubuhnya setelah mendapatkan jawaban singkat itu, meski ia masih berdiri dengan menggenggam pedal pintu kamar tersebut. Ia menarik nafas perlahan dan juga menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Dan dengan pergerakkan perlahan pula ia membalik kembali tubuhnya, menatap sang putra yang masih duduk di atas spring bednya dengan lekat.

"Dan hentikan nyanyian tak bergunamu itu, fokus pada musik klasikmu." ujarnya penuh ketegasan dan segera menutup pintu kamar tersebut tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari sang penerima titah.

Hening itu tercipta setelah pintu itu tertutup dengan menyisakan rasa sedih yang menggelayuti benak sang eumpunya ruangan tersebut. Bagaimana tidak. Satu-satunya orang yang seumur hidupnya sangat ia hormati dan banggakan itu bahkan tak memberikan ruang untuknya berkarya.

"Bukankah seharusnya semua musik itu setara... Ayah?" ia berbisik lirih dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Terkadang ia sangat menyesalkan, mengapa kalimat itu tak pernah dapat ia ucapkan saat sang ayah ada di hadapannya. Hingga akhirnya kini hanya air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Iapun meraih buku musiknya yang ia simpan di atas meja nakasnya. Dibukanya perlahan lembar-lembar yang berisikan not-not balok gubahannya. Meski akhirnya ia melempar buku tersebut setelah menggulungnya dan tepat terjatuh pada tempat sampah berwarna abu-abu di sudut ruangannya.

Haruskah ia membuang cita-citanya?

Tentu saja tidak!

Karena kini ia bangkit dan kembali mengambil buku musiknya dan merapikannya kembali seperti semula.

Ia tak harus membuangnya, ia tak harus melepaskannya, cukup simpan dengan rapat, hingga hanya ia yang tahu, biar hanya ia sendiri yang mengerti.

Buku musik itu kini menempati laci kecil meja nakasnya, biarkan ia bersembunyi di sana, jangan biarkan orang lain mengetahuinya. Ini rahasianya!

Laki-laki itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, memejamkan mata basahnya. Akankah ia bisa? Sejujurnya ia ingin semua orang tahu, bahwa ada satu hal lagi yang dapat ia lakukan dengan baik. Bukan hanya sekedar memuaskan ambisi sang ayah akan kebanggaannya dengan musik klasik yang dinilai mahal oleh semua kalangan, tapi juga karya mudanya yang dapat menembus batas antar generasi.

Namun apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Sekarangpun hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar putus asa yang ia dapat suguhkan.

Akankah inginnya dapat terwujud?

 **T.B.C**


	4. Prolog - 04

**Title: Hello - Prolog - 04**

 **Cast: DAY6**

Happy Reading.

 **\- isfa_id -**

Seoul, Korea Selatan, 09:15 PM

Dum Tam Dum Tas

Jreeng~

'Wooo~'

Teriakkan itu mengikuti berakhirnya penampilan band dengan enam anggota di atas panggung megah tersebut. Keenam laki-laki yang tampak berpeluh dengan senyum yang tergambar di wajah masing-masing itu mengangkat tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. "Terima kasih, sampai jumpa lagi." ucap salah seorang dan melambaikan tangannya diikuti oleh kelima member lain yang membuat keriuhan di ruang konser tersebut semakin bergemuruh.

"Apakah kita akan makan malam sekarang?" salah seorang melayangkan pertanyaan saat mereka telah berada di belakang panggung setelah konser benar-benar dinyatakan berakhir dengan sesi high five yang baru saja selesai mereka lakukan. Namun hening, tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, bahkan lelaki yang sebelumnya duduk di sebelahnya segera bangkit dan bergabung dengan tiga member lain yang tengah bercengkrama di balik pintu ruang make up.

"Oh..." lelaki itu hanya bergumam lirih dan kembali berbenah, memasukkan stik drumnya pada kantong kecil di tas ranselnya. Tak apa baginya, karena selama tiga tahun ini ia baik-baik saja dengan semua yang terjadi. Ia hanya akan terus berjanji pada dirinya untuk tak menyerah mendapatkan pengakuan dari semuanya. Pengakuan bahwa ia juga bagian dari bandnya.

"Kau lapar?" namun tiba-tiba salah seorang mendekatinya dengan menyodorkan sebungkus roti kepadanya dengan sebuah senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya dan itu terihat lucu karena pipinya yang mengembung dikarenakan roti yang belum sempat ia telan hingga membuat lelaki itu tersenyum simpul.

"Leader, kau sangat lucu." ujarnya dengan tawa kecil yang sedikit ia tahan karena mencoba menghindari tatapan intens dari empat orang yang tengah melirik ke arahnya.

"Aish~" laki-laki yang mendapatkan panggilan leader itu mendesis kesal, meski dengan senyum tulus yang ia suguhkan. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," ucapnya dan segera menelan rotinya dengan bantuan air mineral yang ia teguk sebanyak yang ia mampu. "Hyung... panggil aku hyung." ia melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah menarik nafas lega gara-gara ia tersedak roti yang ia telan secara serampangan itu.

Laki-laki yang baru saja mendapatkan titah itu kembali tertawa kecil melihat wajah lucu dari leadernya. "Ya Hyung." meski akhirnya ia menuruti perintah tersebut dan memanggil leadernya sesuai keinginan dari sang eumpunya titah. "Terima kasih." lanjutnya sembari menerima roti pemberian sang hyung.

 **\- isfa_id -**

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya saat seseorang memasuki ruang latihan studio perusahaan mereka. Ia tersenyum menatap sosok yang tengah mengenakan jaket jeans yang tadi menyapanya itu. "Berlatih." jawabnya singkat dan bergegas merapikan posisi drumnya setelah mendapati sosok tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Oh..." namun dalam hitungan detik berikutnya ia bergumam, karena sadar dengan apa yang dibawa oleh lelaki yang telah duduk di hadapannya dengan gitar yang telah bersandar pada paha kanannya tersebut. "Bukankah itu buku lagumu Lead... Hyung?" tanyanya sedikit tergagap saat hampir menyertai panggilan leader pada sosok tersebut.

Lelaki yang mendapat panggilan hyung itu tersenyum dan membuka buku tersebut, meletakkannya pada music stand book yang berdiri diam di hadapannya.

'Jreng'

Ia mulai memainkan senar gitarnya dan bersenandung merdu, dengan matanya yang terpejam, menikmati sunyinya suasana studio yang hanya diisi oleh indahnya alunan melodi yang tercipta dari peraduan jari dan senar gitarnya.

Sementara itu, sosok lain yang telah berada di ruangan itu lebih dulu darinya hanya terdiam, mencoba meresapi nada yang diperdengarkan padanya dan perlahan, entah secara sadar atau tidak, kedua tangannya bergerak memainkan stick drumnya mengikuti irama lagu tersebut.

"Wah..." ia takjub setelah mereka menyelesaikan musiknya, "Itu lagu yang sangat bagus Hyung." tuturnya dengan senyuman lebar yang tergambar di wajah polosnya.

Sang hyung yang menerima pujian itu hanya tersenyum dan menutup kembali bukunya setelah ia menambahkan not balok di part akhir yang ia dapatkan berkat permainan drum si maknae dari groupnya. "Permainan drummu juga sangat hebat." ujarnya berbalik memberikan pujian, yang berhasil membuat tawa mereka tergelak mengisi kesunyian malam yang semakin larut.

"Ah~ Hyung, aku tak sabar menunggu perilisannya." ujar sang drummer dengan mata berbinar seraya memeluk stick drumnya, membuat ia tampak sangat menggemaskan. "Apa kau sudah menuliskan liriknya?"

Kembali lelaki yang mendapat panggilan hyung itu menyuguhkan senyumannya, membuat wajah tampannya tampak memesona, meski tergambar dengan sangat tipis kesedihan di sana. "Seandainya aku bisa merilisnya." ujarnya yang membuat sang drummer terdiam seakan menyadari akan apa yang tengah leadernya rasakan.

Senyum.

Dan yang bisa ia suguhkan hanya senyuman.

 **T.B.C**


End file.
